Regarding such magnetic components of a power conversion device, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a plurality of reactors are provided to a magnetic circuit correspondingly for a plurality of choppers, and ripple components of magnetic fluxes generated by the plurality of reactors are generated in such directions as to cancel each other when passing through a gap of the magnetic circuit.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses that a transformer is provided in which at least three windings connected in parallel are wound around a core, these at least three windings connected in parallel are wound around magnetic leg portions of a core so that any combination of the magnetic flux directions of magnetic fluxes generated in the respective windings become such directions as to cancel each other, and all of magnetic resistances in at least the smallest closed magnetic path among at least three closed magnetic paths are set to be equal.
Further, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses a DC/DC converter having a step-up circuit and a half bridge integrated with each other, in which an input choke coil, primary and secondary coils of an isolation transformer, and an output choke coil are wound around the same core, and DC magnetic fluxes generated by windings of these coils are set in such directions as to cancel each other.